lostpediafandomcom_ar-20200214-history
الكوة
:"الحجرة" و "الفتحة" تصل إلى هنا. هذه المقالة هي حول المكان خارج محطة البجعة. من أجل إستعمالات أخرى, أنظر كوة. | Last= | Constructed=مبادرة دارما | Status= تم تدميرها في تفريغ الشحنة الكهرومغناطيسية. | Controlled=سابقا من قبل رادزينسكي, كلفين, ديزموند و لوك }} 'الكوة''' أو الفتحة أو الحجرة كانت مدخلا معدنيا كبيرا لالمحطة رقم 3، البجعة. إكتشفت من قبل جون لوك و بون كارليل، لوك لم ينجح في محاولاته للدخول إليها إلا عندما فجرت من قبل الديناميت المأخوذ من الصخرة السوداء. تم تدميرها في تفريغ الشحنة الكهرومغناطيسية. الإكتشاف بعد تتبع إيثان روم، بون قرر العود إلى المخيم. فرمى لوك بمصباح له، ولكن قبل أن يمسكة بون، وقع المصباح في سطح معدني مدفون تحت الأرض. بعد العديد من الأيام من الحفر إكتشف نفق معدني دائري يقود تحت الأرض، و مغلق بباب مستطيل صغير فيه نافذة بلورية. المنجنيق بنى لوك و بون منجنيقا لفتح النافذة البلورية على باب الكوة. لكن المنجنيق فشل في تدمير البلور، و إنقسمت إلى إثنين نتيجة لذلك مصيبة رجل لوك. ظهور الضوء إنهار لوك بعد كل العمل و الحفر الذي قام به لمحاولة فتح الكوة و شكك في مطالب في الجزيرة عليه. فجلس على باب الكوة و بدأ يضربه صائحا، و فجأة خرج من النافذة البلورية ضوء من الداخل. رغم أن لوك لم يعلم وقتها، ديزموند هيوم، الذي كان داخل الكوة، فتح الضوء بعد سماع شخص ما يضرب الباب. وفي مكان بعيد، جماعة سوير، لوك، دانييل، تشارلوت، جولييت و مايلز الذين كانوا يتنقلون عبر الزمن، شاهدوا الضوء صاعدا إلى السماء. لوك تعرف إليه، لكنه لم يقترب. فتح الكوة قرر جاك فتح الكوة لإستعمالها كمخبأ آمن لناجي أوشيانيك الرحلة 815 من تحذير دانييل روسو بأن الآخرون قادمون لخطفهم. تم تفجير بوابة الكوة الفولاذية بإستعمال أصابع الديناميت الموجودة في حطام سفينة الصخرة السوداء التي أتت بها روسو، جاك، لوك، الدكتور آرزت، كيت و هيرلي، لقد رغم محاولات هيرلي لمنع ذلك الذي لاحظ وجود الأرقام، و التي يعتبرها نذير شؤم، و التي حفرت في جهة الكوة. اللقطة الآخيرة من الموسم الأول، لوك و جاك أطلا إلى أسفل، في الظلام، فاكتشفا وجود ممر عمودي في الداخل. الإستكشاف لوك أنزل كيت في الكوة. لاحقا، جذبت إلى الداخل و ظهر الضوء لمرة أخرى من المدخل العمودي. إستعمل ديزموند هذا الضوء ليعمي كيت عندما يمسكها و يقوم بإدخالها إلى الكوة. العذاب الثنائي In telling Locke about his history in the Hatch, Desmond reported that he had been in a period of deep depression and was contemplating suicide when he heard Locke pounding on the Hatch. In searching for the source of the sound, Desmond turned on a powerful light. Locke's despair at his failure to open the Hatch caused him to pound on the Hatch exterior, which brought Desmond out of his despression. Desmond's switching on the light raised Locke's hope that the answers he sought were indeed inside the Hatch. Image:Ep1x23-hatch_open.jpg|John and Jack prepare to blow open the Hatch Image:Normal exoduspart2-0971.jpg|The Numbers engraved on the outside of the Hatch Image:Ep1x23-hatch boom1.jpg|The Hatch exploding Image:Ep1x23-hatch boom2.jpg|The Hatch exploding Image:Dus4.jpg|Locke and Jack peer down the Hatch's shaft Image:Normal_science-faith23.jpg|Jack and John decide what to do Image:Ep2x01-hatch shaft.jpg|View down the Hatch Image:QuarantineHatchDoor.jpg|Quarantine on the Hatch Door المدخل الآخر After gaining access to the Hatch (the actual name for which was learned to be the Swan station), the Oceanic Flight 815 survivors' frequent trips into and out of the station were made possible by a ground-level airlock entrance. It was first used when Kate ran off to get Sayid after the computer terminal shorted out. This door was first seen in . It was last seen in when Daniel, in the past, called Desmond out to tell him to someday contact his mother at Oxford. التدمير The Hatch completely destroyed in the events of the discharge when Desmond turned the fail-safe key. A huge gaping crater full of debris was all that remained of the imploded Swan station. In , Juliet and the rest of the survivors hike to the hatch crater in order to use it as a constant to stop the time shifts. When they arrive, the hatch is still a crater, but after time shifts again the hatch is back to the way it was before the survivors discovered it. In Some Like It Hoth, Hurley and Miles are taken to the The Swan by Pierre Chang as it is being built by the DHARMA Initiative. While there, they witness the engraving of The Numbers onto the hatch by some DHARMA workers. In LA X, following the Incident, the losties return to the present time, where they find themselves near the imploded sight of the Hatch. Juliet had returned as well, but she was still inside the base of the swan, where the bomb had gone off, and the station had imploded into. الزوار |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | صورة | الإسم | الحالة | الزيارة الأولى | آخر زيارة | سبب الزيارة |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: يمين;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | لوك | ميت | | | إكتشف المحطة مع بون في اليوم 11، إستعمل عدة طرق لفتحها حتى فجرت في اليوم 44. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: يمين;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | بون | ميت | | | إكتشف المحطة رفقة لوك في اليوم 11 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: يمين;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | إليوت | حي | | | غير تابعة لقصة لوست الأصلية (لعبة فيديو) - زارها بعد أن إكتشفها لوك. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | سعيد | ميت | | |أخذ هناك من قبل لوك عندما طالب سعيد بمعرفة الحقيقة حول آخر كلمة قالها بون قبل أن يموت. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | جاك | حي | | | أخذ هناك من قبل لوك و سعيد لمعرفة رأي جاك في عما سيفعلونه لاحقا. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Hurley | Alive | | | Was taken there by Locke, Sayid and Jack when they needed to get dynamite from the Black Rock. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Danielle | Dead | | | Was taken there by Locke, Sayid and Jack when they needed to get dynamite from the Black Rock. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Kate | Alive | | | Was taken there by Locke, Sayid and Jack when they needed to get dynamite from the Black Rock. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sawyer | Alive | | | Brought to the Swan by Eko, Jack and Kate while unconscious and dying as a result of having been shot by the others in Exodus, Part 2. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Eko | Dead | | | Tried to enter the Swan when he was locked out by Locke and Desmond. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Sun | Dead | | | Took Michael to there to see Jack after Shannon was shot. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Michael | Dead | | | Went there to see Jack after Shannon was shot by Ana Lucia. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Jin | Dead | | | Went to get the broken handcuff from off his wrist. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Charlie | Dead | | | In the Hatch with Hurley listening to music. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Ben | Alive | | | Was captured and put in the armory by Jack, Locke and Sayid. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Ana Lucia | Dead | | | Bought to the Hatch by Locke to interrogate Henry Gale. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Libby | Dead | | | Was there with Hurley in order to the wash. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Desmond | Alive | | | Grieved after his time-travelling experience dropped him back to the Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Daniel | Dead | | | Went there to talk to Desmond when he went back in time. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Charlotte | Dead | | | Was there with Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel and Miles to find Desmond. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Miles | Alive | | | Was taken to this station with Hurley while it was being built by Pierre Chang, and was witness to the engraving of the numbers on the Hatch door. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Juliet | Dead | | | Took part in the Battle at the Swan. |} هوامش *In , the Numbers are engraved onto the face of the hatch itself, and not onto the side, as seen by Hurley in . This is widely believed to be a continuity error. *The Hatch is featured in the video game X-Men Origins : Wolverine, and is accessible on the game's first level. Standing on the hatch unlocks the achievement/trophy called "Found". The movie the game is based upon features former Lost cast members Dominic Monaghan and Kevin Durand. *The Hatch is also featured in the video game Just Cause 2. It's located at the in-game coordinates x:1769m, y:4351m. Another reference is that your plane crashes, if you fly over the island the hatch is located on. en:The Hatch es:La Escotilla fr:Trappe it:La Botola nl:Het Luik (Buitenkant Zwaan) pl:Właz pt:A Escotilha ru:Люк (над Лебедем) تصنيف:أماكن الجزيرة تصنيف:مبادرة دارما